


заПЕКанка

by Juri_terminator



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (not sorry), Fluff, Food Kink, Gay Sex, I can't help it, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance, Sorry for the title, Victor is a bottom, i hope this time tags won't mislead you, this fandom is a total disaster
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juri_terminator/pseuds/Juri_terminator
Summary: Рецепты-рецепты-запеканка-пидор.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyoshich](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kyoshich).



Они сначала просто шутили. Виктор зачитывал рецепты из кулинарных книг, которые достались ему еще от бабушки, переводил и переделывал их в пошлой манере. Юри смеялся и пытался что-нибудь сострить в ответ, но на поприще пошлых шуток ему мало что светило, это Юри понял уже давно.

Книг было много, а шутка это все никак не надоедала. В принципе, ничего не предвещало беды, может быть, кроме пары раз, когда Виктор и Юри забывались во время чтения, забрасывали книги и трахались. Но они и во время просмотра «Леона» умудрились вцепиться друг в друга, сдвинуть диван, перевернуть торшер и лишь после – расцепиться. Не приравнивать же распитие молока и игры в переодевание… Не приравнивать. Или приравнивать. Да, наверное, так все и завертелось.

Кулинария, постель, словесные шедевры от Виктора Никифорова. Как теперь читать меню в ресторанах и не возбуждаться? Решительно невозможно.

Юри в собственном соку, зацелованный, облизанный и позорно кончивший себе на живот, пока Виктор растягивал его. Виктор Никифоров, вымазанный в масле, массажном, готовый к употреблению и умоляющий отжарить его. Отбивные – покрасневшие от тяжелых частых шлепков ягодицы Юри, которые Виктор оглаживал горячими ладонями. Красный кляп, походивший на наливное яблоко; Юри, работавший бедрами, как, простигосподи, отбойный молоток; да и его выдержка. Россыпь укусов и засосов на плечах Виктора – малинового оттенка.

Теперь роль «Порнхаба» успешно выполнял телеканал «Еда».

Конечно, все не дошло до критической отметки. Сам вид еды не вызывал в них какого-то недоброго отклика, не считая парочки дурацких ассоциаций. Например, молоко, которое стекало у Виктора, глупо высунувшего язык и широко открывшего рот, по подбородку. Юри тогда старался держать стакан ровно, уже прекратив смеяться; он не мог отвести от Виктора взгляда, чувствовал, как у него встает. Или, например, клубника, которую Юри мял, смешивал с сахаром руками, а Виктор потом слизывал розоватые разводы с его пальцев; они тогда перепачкались в клубнике, измазали одежду. Или, например…

Или, например, много чего.

Очень много чего.

Виктор не то чтобы пытался с этим бороться. Он просто убрал все кулинарные книги подальше, перестал включать канал «Еда», чаще заказывал в службах доставки, чем готовил сам. В теории прекратил заниматься с Юри сексом прямо на кухне, поэтому в теории у него все получалось, а вот на практике – не особо.

Однажды Юри встречал его после долгой разлуки – Виктор мотался к родителям в гости, заодно вернул часть бабулиных книг, Юри тогда не смог поехать – и хотел что-нибудь приготовить к его приезду, но проспал. Встречал он Виктора, одетый лишь в трусы, футболку.

И фартук. С ярким огуречным принтом. С кухни тянулся божественный аромат кацудона, и Юри, сонный, встрепанный, стоял на пороге, улыбаясь, божечки, чудесный, красивый, милый Юри.

Фартук Виктор потом купил новый. Если бы это действительно помогло.

Юри, как выяснилось, критичность ситуации тоже осознавал и даже предложил как-то бороться с этим. 

\- Как? – грустно вздохнул Виктор. – Перестать есть? Или трахаться?

\- Может, просто перестать… совмещать?

Юри, гениальный, чудесный Юри, практически сразу пришел к правильному решению, которое, к сожалению, осуществить было несколько сложнее, нежели в теории. Виктор понимал, что отчасти это была его вина. Но Юри тоже! Тоже. Он мог хотя бы вытираться после душа и не приходить на кухню в мокрой одежде, пристававшей к плечам и заднице. Мог бы, но не стал.

К сожалению?

\- Может, будем обедать в гостиной?

Виктор посмотрел на Юри очень странно, сразу обрисовав в уме сотни вариантов развития такой ситуации, но все равно согласился. То, как Юри собирал губами кусочки фруктов с его живота и груди, облизывал его соски, отсасывал ему, трахал его, держа липкими от апельсинового сока руками за бедра, потом еще долго снилось Виктору в сладких-сладких снах.

Что ж, хотя бы стоило попытаться.

А затем Юри как-то молча вручил Виктору тарелку, а сам ушел в гостиную, строго-настрого запретив за ним следовать. Они ели раздельно, чуть ли не впервые за долгое время просто ели, скучно, тоскливо поглядывая на дверь. И вполне предсказуемо, не выдержав, через несколько минут столкнулись друг с другом на пороге, застряв там еще на долгие восхитительные полчаса.

Возможно, быть может, дело все-таки было в них.

Не в еде, а в них.

\- Может быть, - Виктор довольно улыбнулся – они сидели на полу, растрепанные, голые. – Надо прекратить принятие каких-либо мер, сержант, - сказал он.

\- Есть, сэр, - Юри вяло поднес ладонь ко лбу, отдал честь и поцеловал Виктор в плечо.

\- Нельзя отдавать честь с непокрытой головой, Юри.

\- По-моему, только с непокрытой головой честь и отдают… - Юри конец фразы практически прошептал, а Виктор расхохотался, завалившись на пол.

Вот и нашелся новый король для королевства пошлых несмешных шуток. 

\- Но бабулины рецепты читать больше не будем, - заметил Виктор чуть позже, когда они перебрались в постель. Юри, склонившийся над ноутбуком и сосредоточенно вчитывавшийся в новости на японском языке, только кивнул. – Она оставила много классики, кстати, и детских книг на русском. Тебе будет полезно потренироваться.

Юри обернулся, посмотрел опасливо на книгу в руках Виктора.

\- Из ее коллекции?

\- Да, - Виктор пожал плечами. – Я подумал, что давненько не читал ничего, кроме новостей и… инструкций.

Рецептов.

Смутные подозрения не переставали терзать Юри, но он все равно повернулся обратно к ноутбуку, игнорируя тревожный шелест страниц за спиной. А Виктор, схвативший первое, что попалось под руку, открыл «Телени» Оскара Уайльда и принялся читать.

И, несмотря на то, что дело все-таки было в них – не «может быть», а точно в них – иногда их жизнь шла не по той дорожке самовольно.

\- Витя.

\- М?

\- А почитай мне вслух.

Иногда.


End file.
